


Cherry Blossom

by Theotherhuman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theotherhuman/pseuds/Theotherhuman
Summary: My friend kind of told me to make a fanfic of Avengers (and add a ship of two similar characters, one of my own and one of the Marvel characters that understood her well) so here you go XD(this story is taking in the place during a fan-moment that's most probably in endgame were the characters revive from Thanos, In the movie, he might be dead by that moment but hey, Endgame isn't out yet so :v)(warning, really sad moments will probably occur)As a young girl, Queen (or Autumn at the time) had an imaginary friend. Or so she thought. After years of living alone, having almost killed her foster family, Thanos took her in as his guard. She hadn't made an appearance because Thanos had kept her away from the heroes, for fear she'd turn into one. She finally appears when she decided to sit on Thanos's throne for a good laugh, being transported to another planet. Of course, it was what Thanos had dreaded, she arrived on Earth.





	1. a villain never is terrible before...

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this character for a while. If I don't do well, I apologize.

-Autumn’s point of view, one week from graduating from high-school, MANY years ago-  
I’m unbelievably screwed. My best friend and ex found out that my imaginary friend for years is still with me. They (since they’re non-binary) think I’m crazy by the way they just said, “You’re about to graduate from high school! Your literally a week from being an adult! Having an imaginary friend at this age is considered crazy you know!!!” I watched them with scared sad eyes, seeing them like this, angry at me for having an imaginary friend. I was scared. In all honesty, when your ex is still your crush and they yell at you, you don’t like it. Especially if they’re still your friend after a bad ending of a relationship.  
I was about to say something rude about my imaginary friend. He wasn’t here, and he was imaginary so it wouldn’t be betraying him. Of course, he HAD to show up at that exact moment. I looked into his blue eyes and couldn’t help but feel bad I was going to say anything wrong about him… I looked at Em, “We talk. It's only when I’m lonely. It’s not like I think he’s real or he’ll hurt me if I don’t do as he says. He’s a kind of Therapy. I promise!!!” Em looked away, “I have to go on a date with Liz, so this conversation will be cut short, but you will hear from me about this again…” They walked away from me.  
Ah, yes. My sister, Liz. Or Elizabeth, as her full name. Elizabeth Lucy Stephany. She hated her name because it was made up of first names but all of them, all were so pretty and perfect. Like her. Liz, my beautiful blond sister. She was skinny, had great breasts, was blond as mentioned before, and eyes like the sea. Perfect compared to me, a girl with short almost black brown hair, in the middle of skinny and chubby, bigger breasts then necessary, and periwinkle eyes that change colors depending on how the light or thing I’m looking at.  
Em, they were flat due to a surgery. Died blue short hair and soft brown eyes.More on the skinny side than chubby, but still in-between. Perfect. A perfect person. Of course, they had to go to the other perfect person. Never me. No matter what, everything goes to my sister. It was fair to say, unfair. I looked up at Prince (what I called my imaginary friend since he won't tell me his actual name) "Hello. Prince... You know you're so much more to me than-" He cut me off by holding his hand up, "shhh, I know, My Queen. I know." His blue eyes looked at my periwinkle ones. All I could say was, " Prince..." He watched me, waiting to see what I'd say. Trying not to cry, I said, " Prince why does everybody go to my sister? why am I never good enough?" He looks at me sadly, "You're good enough. They just don't realize." He walked over and hugged me. I felt warm, despite the fact it wasn't real, just my imagination. I didn't hug him back, knowing that if someone passed by it would look way too strange, But Prince didn't mind.  
I trusted him, in all honesty. He was the only one who had trust in me. When I was younger he gave me ideas that got me into trouble, but that was ok. It never was terrible things, just stupid tricks that a lot of people laugh at. Now, he just talked to me, sometimes giving me the occasional nudge in a direction, but never leading me somewhere were I'd get myself hurt. I guess you could say I didn't have a Devil and Angel on my shoulder, I had an imaginary friend I called 'Prince'.We'd never, ever, split up

e v e r .


	2. graduate? ugh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot of people will read this because it's based on my character but I put it in the description so... :P  
> but if anyone IS reading this, I do hope you enjoy ^w^

-high school graduation, one week later-  
I looked into the crowd. I saw Mom. I teared up thinking of Dad. He was the only real person who loved me. He loved me no matter how terrible of a kid I was. He understood. He stayed on my side, only going on Liz's side when need be. the memory hurt... a lot...no...not now, not this time!! it happened I got pulled into the land of terrible memories... I stand alone. By myself. I'm reading, unaware of what happened. My sister, Liz, and Mom came home in all black clothing. I asked them, "Where've you guys been?" "Shopping and went on a little walk." "Even if you were wearing normal clothes it'd be too hot for that! You're in black!!!" Liz tilted her head, "So?" "So, black attracts heat! How did you NOT get even a LITTLE sunburned or sweating???" They both shrug, "I guess luck, sister," Liz said as she began to leave, I shrug and go back to what I was doing before, staring at the flowers on the tree outside. Cherry Blossoms, I think. Watching them fall is probably one of the only things next to reading I can do. Mom doesn't let me go to any of my friends' houses, even when I'm ungrounded. My friends won't come here because it's way too long. Basically, I'm in prison. My only freedom is if Liz brings me somewhere. SHE gets to go to places... It's rather unfair... Ah, well... Later that night I just slept on the bottom bunk, as usual. Tomorrow I will be in school again. Almost done with this year! Fun, summer's comin' up! Not. Staying in the house unless Liz gets me out is completely yearly. I look over to Prince when Mom leaves the room. "Hey, Prince?" "Hm?" "You think I'll ever be able to go on my own? Out of the house, I mean?" Prince looks me up and down with his blue eyes. I think they're blue, anyway. Maybe they're periwinkle and just always reflect off blue light, who knows? Prince takes his time to answer, " Perhaps when your father comes home you could talk to him about it." Oh. Why had I not thought of that?! "I dont know, you DO have a lot on your mind..." "PRINCE WHAT'D WE SAY 'BOUT READING MY MIND?!" He chuckled, "Shush, you don't want to be heard..." "I hate you." "You love me" "..Nah I hate you" We both smirk at each other and I hit him playfully. Prince patted my head while laughing, "Alright, alright. I get it!" I smile at him and cross my legs watching him and then the flowers falling. Prince watches me for a few minutes and turns his gaze to the flowers. I could've sworn I heard him say something but I didn't ask. Who was I to ask? I just kept on looking at the flowers. Falling and soon to die. Falling and soon to die. The memory fast-forwarded to me at dinner. Asking about dad. Liz gives a sideways glance at Mom. Mom sighs. She tells me he died, that's where they really were. I watched them. I hated them for not telling me. why?! WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME?! I looked at Mom. Then Liz. Then my food. I threw the plate at the wall and stormed out. I started throwing my stuff together. Important things only. I didn't care about anything. Nothing, just the hell out of here. Prince looked at me and spoke in my mind /were are you going?/ //leaving// /why?/ //you can read me mind, can't you????// /....oh...../ //yeah, I'm going. Since you're imaginary you can't stop me.// /I...I can't but... Leaving isn't right, y'know.../ //Yeah, I do. But living with people who hide a person who I love's death don't deserve me// /don't/ he grabbed my arm I try to pull away, knowing he doesn't exist. it doesn't work. It's like he's solid. "you will NOT leave" "why do you care so much?" "I..." He looked helpless now, "I just do! I may be imaginary to you, but you... I know you can't do this! I know it! If you go then-" "Shut up" I pull away from his grip. I know the feeling wasn't real. I wanted it to be real, but it wasn't. " I won't go, but you can't leave me. Ever.Unless I tell you to." "I won't leave even if you did tell me to" ..."I know" I then slip back into reality as I feel a tug at my sleeve, "Eh?" I look to the side and see my sister, "Hey, welcome back to real life. Look who's here." Liz pointed into the crowd to a boy with blond hair and glasses. Oliver. I haven't seen him since he moved schools. He graduated a year ago because he jumped a grade but we were at school ourselves. I smile softly. He didn't have to come...Suddenly I heard my name called and looked away from the crowd and Oliver. I stumbled to the middle of the room and look at the person who I forgot what to call. Well, when in doubt, make up a name... 'the graduator'. Yeah, that's a good name. This school is so weird because they send us out individually to let us out. Whatever, it's quick. I stand in front of the graduator. He gives a very short speech, then sends me off. Yay, I'm an adult now. Time to live freely. Maybe move to a place where no one knows Liz and make a good living! I walked off the stage smiling to myself. I caught a glimpse of a guy while passing in the hallways. First-year. His name's Peter Parker. How do I know that? I just do. Never talked to him. Actually, I've only ever even seen him once before this. Eh well, who cares anyway. Not like I need to or I'll ever interact with him again after. I walk outside. Ah, freedom. I have a LOT of money because I'm not going to college. Being an author doesn't have a 'go to college' sign on it so meh. Time to look for a house I guess. I instantly walked to an adult friends house. They know me rather well, and they always have a house to sell. I walked right up to their shop and knocked, Jeremy, my friend, opened the door and smiled, "Lemme guess, you just got out and want a new house?." "Yup" "Well, you know me. As soon as your packed up you can head straight in. Y'know, this world is a hell lot a different with new laws and things." He laughed. I shrugged, "Is that comfy cabin still open?" He looked surprised, "I thought you'de go for one of the bigger houses, never thought o' you in a small cabin...Thought more of a castle, to be honest." He laughed. I gave a small cringe, "Castle? Like I'd be able to afford that!" My cringe disappeared as I laughed. Jeremy shrugged, "Ta' answer your question, yeah that cabins still up for sale." "Well, how much is it?" "100,000, the price went down because of how long its been sittin' there." I pull out my bag and count out my money. Yup. I have enough. Cool. Now, the formal paperwork... I hand him the wad of money. Jeremy chuckles and goes through his desk, "Not much paperwork anymore, thankfully." I sighed in relief and, after a while, finished the paperwork. Damn this is stupid in every aspect...But it's better than what it used to be I guess. After saying bye to Jeremy, I went to pack up. I looked at the road. Phew, mom's not home yet. probably giving Liz a 'hero's dinner'... Something she gave Liz but never me. I think it might be because I believe in Norse and they're Christain, or she just hates my guts. Whatever... I go in and collect my few items in boxes. A mini library had to be dismantled and the books inside it were put away safely inside boxes. (the mini library's pieces were collected and put into another box). My clothes and hangers fit into one box, and a couple of plushes were put away in another. I grabbed my art supplies and walked outside carrying them. I took mom's truck so I could also bring my bed. When I arrived at my new cozy cabin, I put the boxes in it. I then drove home and made it look I'd never been using it. I then walked back to the cabin and went inside. Home sweet home now...I guess. -on her 25th birthday, years later- I don't do things for my birthday. I don't interact with people so I literally don't have any friends. I haven't talked to my sister since my graduation. She probably thinks I ran away or I died somewhere and they weren't given a call because I'm not actually a full Stephany. I pause while typing my latest story. This life is boring, really.Sit in the woods while in the city there's a monster attacking every day. I don't want to get in the way of that, though. Those Avengers have it handled. I continue typing, thinking of my old imaginary friend, Prince. I missed him. He hasn't talked to me since the day after my graduation. I think graduating had somethin to do with

I looked away from my computer and to my chicken, Hay. He was staring at me, obviously wanting me to pay attention to him and not the book I was working on. I sighed and walked over to him and petted him. He clucked softly, which might have been a chickens version of purring. After some pets, I put some dry corn inside his bowl. Clucking happily, he waddled over and ate. I smile and sit down at my desk, why care about a stupid birthday? It's just one day closer to death... I got up and went outside, Hay following. He was such a loyal friend, despite being a chicken. I sat down on the ground and Hay started waddling away.  
Odd.  
He never goes anywhere more than a foot away from me, but he was obviously going further. I got up and followed him. After about an hour (later I'd learn it only felt like an hour from the strangeness, in reality, it was actually only seven minutes) he stopped and clucked, going under a tree. I went under with him and picked him up. I sighed, and then saw something pink from the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly and looked where the thing had fallen: it was cherry blossom.  
No, not one.  
millions of cherry blossoms covering the forest floor.  
I looked up to see a gigantic cherry blossom tree looming over me and Hay. Hay clucked in my arms and I slowly put him down. It's been so long since I had last seen one... I walked to the trunk and ran my fingers up along its rough surface." Þat's munið svá langr...." I muttered in Old Norse. Hay clucked and I looked back up into the branches. How is it in the middle of the forest? That part didn't make sense. I thought they couldn't grow in forests without someone planting them... Then it struck me.  
Someone must've planted this by my house on purpose  
someone must've thought this as a joke  
someone who knew what this tree symbolizes for me  
Liz isn't that mean  
Oliver would never, knowing what happened last time  
Em is too gentle  
...Mom?  
Nah, she'd had come straight to me and yelled at me or... somethin'...  
Maybe Mom let it slip to someone else while being drunk one night and the person found it a great joke  
I punched the tree as if thats help  
All it did was make my hand feel like I broke it.  
I started to cry and looked at the tree. "hvy..?" why must It be like this? Why must I have to endure these memories? I sighed and let the memories wash over me. I couldn't do anything about it, so why try to fight it?

the time when I read for the first time  
the time that I wrote my first small book  
The memory when I was really young, sitting at the tree. The first time prince was in my life:  
"Hello, Autumn." "Who are you? Why are you here...?" "I am whatever you wish to call me, and I am here because I am your imaginary friend."  
then the memory where I first met Em  
"Hey, are you Autumn?" "U-uhm...y-yeah?" "Name's Em, your sister told me to come to meet you. Im non-binary, by the way." "Oh...cool?"  
So many more memories with that tree until I swept back to reality. I looked up at the tree and sighed, picking a cherry blossom from the tree.  
When I arrived home, the cherry blossom was dead. It always happens, no matter what I do.  
I sigh and I leave the cherry blossom on the table next to my computer and continue typing my story  
stupid life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, er, I will be using some Old Norse so if you need a translator:https://lingojam.com/OldNorsetoEnglishTranslator  
> Autumn/Queen is a nerd so she knows that kind of thing. Also her family believed in Norse Mythology so she'd learn that way as well.


	3. the nameless warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m i s t e r g r a p e c o m e s (sorry i am so sorry XDDDD)

-peter parkers point of view, the graduating day for the last years-  
It's the day the last years are leaving. Can't say I really care, being in the first year. I continue with my normal routine. Walking in the hallways sucks because my next class is on the other side of this school and it's huge. Last day of school is nice, I guess, but in all honesty, I'd prefer just not having it at all. Heck, I don't even know what I wish to be when I get outta here. oh well.  
Walking past the auditorium where the people were getting graduating. A girl walked out, and I continued walking. I remembered seeing her a couple of times before but I never tried to talk to her. I heard that even her own friends call her Satan and I'm not sure if that's just a stupid nickname or something, but it's still intimidating. Still, I felt her gaze on my back as I walked. Probably didn't expect a first-year in this hall, after all, I'm late. I turn around to ask her why she was staring but she had just turned around. Watching her now, I got a better look. Red hoodie, black leggings, black boots with silver spikes and dots on them. Style, I must say. Oh, and the demon horns on her head. Not like that's important, but that might be why people call her Satan. Wait, why do I care so much? It's not like I'll see her again!  
-Autumn's point of view, two weeks after her first birthday-  
So, remember how I said because I live in the woods I'd never have the 'excitement' of the city? No villains? No heroes? Well, I lied apparently. Coz' there was a big ol' purple guy at my cherry tree. Must be a special event, then. Or I'm being paranoid and just grasping on to something. Whatever. Either way, this guy was huge and had weird armor and a really weird squared (purple) face that has weird ripples on his chin. He seems passed out. Unsure of if he's a good guy or a bad guy, I watched. I couldn't help but get slightly angry, I really wanted some alone time to think about life. The day I actually needed it!  
Oh well...  
He stirred.  
I held my breath.  
his eyes opened.  
I gave a quick inaudible exhale.  
he got up.  
I looked up to watch him.  
He looked down.  
at me.  
frick.  
"No use hiding, I know you're there... Whoever you are."  
"Erm, I'm Autumn. In all honesty, I don't like the name but it seems it's the only thing I have next to being an author, having a house, chicken, and the tree that if you stepped back a little you'd run into and make my life miserable.Actually, just call me anything, just not Autumn."  
he looked over his shoulder to the tree.  
"Hm... Mortal why are you enclosed from others?" "Well, I'm kind of hiding from my sis who's now considered a 'hero'." "Why?" "Why so interested, Mister Grape?" He looked at me, taken aback, "I am Thanos, not... this grape... thing..." "I know, you just look like one, in the skin." "Wha-" "Never mind." He just stares at me and shakes his head, "What a waste of time." "Same goes for me. Look, I don't care if you're going to destroy the whole universe or save it or whatever, but I really need time to take my mind off things. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll get to work slicing flowers with my sword." I patted the sword at my side. He gave me an 'oh really?' look. Ugh, sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in other people's heads... (wait do aliens count as people? Eh well...) "You actually know how to use that thing?" I roll my eyes at him, "Well, yeah." He seems to consider this and got on his knees to look at me better. I hate when normal people even bend down slightly to look at me. Damn my small size."Hmmm..." I just looked at him as he looked me up and down. "How would you..." He stood up, "Like to join my army?" I tilted my head, "army?" "Yes, my army." "Err...? I mean, I guess...? Uh..." In all honesty that 'i guess' would lead me into a whole lot of trouble. \- Peter Parker, same time, different place- So I've been swinging around town to look for some monster. Don't know where he is. I am actually getting freaked out by how little it's been attacking. I still have half a mind to call Mr. Stark and abandon the mission.Yeah ok, I'll do that. I took out my phone and dialed Mr. Stark, "Hello...? Peter are you alright?" "Uh.....well not really, there's this monster but I can't find it and it is just scaring me. A lot." muffled talking on his side. "Yeah, ok, I'll be right there." "Thanks, Mr. Stark." For once I left the tracking chip with me. Great, as soon as they come I can just go. Or I just drop the chip and leave now. Life is full of tough decisions. Just kidding, Im going to stay, obviously. If they get here, they might think that I left this by accident on a swing before this, and then call me while searching and we'd go through a whole lot of complicated things that won't help us catch the monster and if we don't catch it soon we'll have no idea how to stop it. Logical thinking, Peter Parker. Good job! I wait until they arrive and watch them as they work. They catch the monster after some time and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed I was scared of it. I mean, yeah it is scary, but still! I'm a kind-of-avenger!!!! I shouldn't be scared of a stupid monster!! Ugh... I'll just go before they all talk to me about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of sorry.  
> but not.  
> I just had to use mister grape.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it might be obvious who 'Prince' is, but if you find it necessary you may take a guess nwn  
> really hope you enjoy this, if you don't then sorry D:  
> I really did, in all honesty, try


End file.
